


I Wish I Was There Right Now

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Be careful where you leave your phone when you're doing less than sanitary things, you never know what'll happen~!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Requested by anonymous(tumblr), this is a phone sex fic. I’ve never done a fic where the people engaged in the nasty are not in the same location so I hope this is good enough. It was fun to write and a bit challenging to figure out how to get some things across sometimes, hope you enjoy, anon, and whoever else reads.

You trapped your bottom lip between your teeth, a light whimper escaping you as you pressed your clit in circles.

It had been a while since you’d had some time to yourself, you had been so busy with planning the next RFA party so far in advanced. Your stress at making this party better than the last was knotted in your get, and you had to relieve it somehow.

You wished you could’ve asked Saeyoung to assist you, but he was as busy as you were with his own work, if not busier. “Saeyoung,” his name tasted sweet on your tongue as you applied more pressure to your clit.

“.... _Babe?_ ” A rough, slightly muffled voice questioned. “ _What are you doing?_ ”

“Sae... What?” Your fingers paused and you glanced over at your other hand, it was rested on the screen of your phone. And a call was going, and it had been going on for a couple minutes, according to the screen.

“ _Did I get you in the middle of something?_ ” Saeyoung’s voice questioned through the phone, his voice stuttered slightly at the end of his question, making your eyes widen and your face redden.

You brought your phone to your ear. “No,” You responded, your voice quivering slightly.

“ _Don’t lie to me._ ” Saeyoung teased, his tone making little sparks fly up your spine. “ _You were pleasuring yourself, weren’t you?_ ”

You opened your mouth to respond, then clenched your teeth together. He knew he was right, there wasn’t any use denying what you were doing. 

“ _Why don’t you keep going?_ ” Saeyoung asked, a light laughter in his question, before his voice deepened suggestively. “ _And turn on a video call, won’t you?_ ” 

“Saeyoung, don’t you have work to do?” You gasped, your face reddening as he started laughing again, harder. 

“ _Yeah, but I can take a break._ ” You could clearly see the twinkle in his eyes in your mind, the clear sound of a clicking belt on the other end of the line made you drop your phone in embarrassment. “ _Video call, babe. Now._ ” 

You covered your lower half with the sheets on your bed, thankful you had left the shirt you were wearing on, then pressed the button on your phone screen to start the video call. 

Saeyoung smirked at you from your phone, his eyes hooded as he saw how _shy_ you were being. “ _Something wrong? I’ve seen it all before._ ” He teased, then gave you a wink which made you squirm. You still needed release, after all. 

You could only see him from his shoulders up on the screen, but you could tell he was _otherwise occupied_ by the way one of his shoulders was moving at slow intervals. 

“I wish I was there right now, _to make you feel good._ ” Saeyoung murmured, his eyes sharpening as he gazed at your trembling form. “ _Don’t make me feel guilty now, please._ ” 

You knew what he wanted you to do, but there was something about this being something completely new to you that gave you pause. “ _I can see your cute little nipples through your shir-_ ” Saeyoung cut off his teasing remark with a short stop, his eyes widening as a shudder passed through his body. “ _Is that_ my _shirt?_ ” 

“Yes,” You replied, glancing down for a moment, then snapping your eyes back to the screen of your phone when Saeyoung let out a whispery groan of your name. 

As you watched Saeyoung squirm and jerk, his body contorting with pleasure, you felt the heat in you rise from your core to the surface of your skin. It seemed to take over your entire body, the intensity of your need. 

Your phone fell from a tilted position to a flat one when you pulled the covers away from your lower half, the camera now cast at the ceiling. “ _MC... I want-_ ” Saeyoung’s request was swallowed by a hiss as another spasm wracked through his body. You could tell by the flush on his face and his crinkling eyes that he was _so close_. And you wanted to be there too. 

You bunched up the sheets near the end of the bed and tilted your phone against it so the camera was once again showing you, but this time, all of you. 

A drunken looking smile spread across Saeyoung’s face as you pulled his shirt off your body, completely showing yourself to him. His eyes flashed closed as he continued to moan your name through clenched teeth. “ _You’re so beautiful, MC._ ” His voice was rough and strained. 

Your hand slipped back between your legs, your fingers slipping easily into your soaked entrance, you pumped quickly into yourself as you watched Saeyoung getting off. 

“ _Does that feel good?_ ” Saeyoung whispered, “ _I wish those fingers were mine right now._ ” Saeyoung bucked his hips up then leaned close into the camera, his ecstatic face now taking up the screen of your phone. 

“ _Or my tongue._ ” Saeyoung slipped his tongue along his bottom lip, staring sensually at you as you whimpered and slid your other hand between your legs to play with your clit. 

“ _Fuck, MC._ ” Saeyoung growled, falling backwards as he felt his pleasure coiling from watching the expressions you made as you touched yourself. “ _I want you to cum, MC, will you cum with me?_ ” 

You nodded, nibbling on your lip as strong tremors passed through your body as you closed in on your orgasm. “Saeyoung... I’m close.” You whined, your eyes glazed over as your release crested. 

“ _Cum._ ” Saeyoung hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits as he focused on your figure as you let yourself go completely. 

You _screamed_ out Saeyoung’s name as you came, then fell back slightly from the force of how your release _felt_. But it wasn’t enough, you wanted _him_. 

Saeyoung’s head tilted, his lips twisted into a rather dark, animalistic expression as he came. His body tensed for a moment, then he leaned back in his chair. 

A smile spread on his face slowly as he looked at your _clearly unsatisfied_ form through his phone. “ _I’m going to come home early today._ ” His voice was slightly broken from strain. 

“ _And I’m going to make up for disturbing you.~_ ” 


End file.
